


Make Me Say You Love Me

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Caning, College, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, Gags, Gift Fic, Gratuitous Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, MIT Era, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Objectification, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rope Bondage, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, SHIELD agent Natasha Romanov, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Vague At Best Plot, Very Mild Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony has always had self-esteem issues, even if he manages to cover it up well. That's alright. Natasha and Bucky have a plan to encourage his positive thinking.





	Make Me Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).

> For the amazing HogwartstoAlexandria! Thank you so much for the commission, darling! I hope it's everything you hoped for.

Tony heard the click of the door closing behind someone and the soft creak of leather boots making their way across the room. He gave a pleased little sigh, shoulders relaxing. He knew those footsteps.

“What do we have here?” Bucky asked teasingly, fingers stroking through Tony’s hair, making him purr happily and lean his head into them. “This is unexpected.”

Natasha tsked from Tony’s other side.

“Our boy has had a bit of a rough day,” she informed Bucky in her usual no-nonsense tone. “He could use some reminding.”

The fingers in Tony’s hair stilled for a moment before resuming their ministrations.

“Oh?”

It was such a simple phrase – more of just a curious noise, really – but Tony could hear the edge of danger it was laced with. It was a danger Tony had feared when his father had first introduced him to the two SHIELD agents who were to be his spouses. It was a marriage arranged for the sake of Howard’s business ties; Tony hadn’t even been consulted. He’d simply come home from MIT on a break and been informed of the decision. Now, though, nearly a year into the marriage, Tony couldn’t help but think of it as the only good thing Howard had ever done for him.

“There was a bit of an incident with Rumlow,” Natasha continued, oblivious to Tony’s musings. “I wasn’t there to witness it, but Clint tells me he had some choice things to say about our boy knowing his place.”

Bucky’s voice lowered into a rumbling growl as he asked, “And what exactly would _Brock Rumlow_ know about our boy’s place?”

Tony heard Natasha stand and move around him to press up close to Bucky, meaning that she’d been deliberately broadcasting her movements for that very reason. He wished he didn’t have the blindfold covering his eyes so he could see the two of them together. He loved watching them, all lethal grace and power. It was like watching stalking predators and, like frightened prey, Tony couldn’t look away.

“We’ll make sure he understands his error later,” Natasha soothed, soft, wet sounds indicating that she was pressing kisses to Bucky’s throat. “Right now, we have a more important reeducation to see to.”

Bucky’s fingers tightened in Tony’s hair, gripping instead of stroking.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Nat. Besides, I’d hate to keep our boy waiting after you took the time to wrap him up so nice and pretty.”

He tugged, then, pulling Tony’s head up and back so that he swung gently in the harness that suspended him off the floor. Tony’s front faced the ground, his arms crossed tight against his upper stomach and held by thick bands of soft, silk rope. Carefully placed anchors led back to the hook in the ceiling, keeping the pressure off his chest as much as possible. His knees were bent far enough for his ankles to be tied together above his ass and kept elevated by yet another loop around the hook. Short leads connected his knees to his elbows, forcing his legs to be kept wide and exposing the plug that was nestled between his cheeks.

Drool pooled in Tony’s mouth, threatening to drip out past the circular spider gag that was nestled just behind his teeth, keeping his jaw stretched wide. Already, a mess of spit coated his lips and the facial hair he was attempting to grow in. Chuckling, Bucky ran a finger through the wetness. Tony’s cheeks burned with the humiliation of it all, but his cock betrayed just how much he enjoyed the objectification.

“Look at you,” Bucky purred, tone full of admiration. “Just gorgeous, hanging here ready and desperate for us.”

Tony poked his tongue out past the gag’s ring to lick at Bucky’s thumb as best he could.

“You’re always so eager,” Natasha praised, turning her attention to Tony now, too, hands running over his flanks in a petting motion. “We couldn’t have asked for a better sub.”

Bucky hummed in agreement and Tony could feel them leaning over him to kiss again. Fuck, but Tony loved it when they did that. It felt filthy, being trussed up and pressed between them as they took pleasure in one another, like he was nothing more than a toy, just something for them to use to be closer to each other. Tony knew that wasn’t the case, that him being there was part of what got them off, but the _feeling_ of it…

“_That being said_,” Natasha continued more sharply once the kiss was over, “there are still some areas in need of improvement. Isn’t that right?”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, his whole body tingling in anticipation. He knew what was coming. Of course he did. This wasn’t the first time he’d needed his behavior corrected. It was fortunate that he had two Doms who were so willing to be patient with him, to teach him and train him as he needed. Nodding as best he could with Bucky’s fingers still wound tight in his hair, Tony whined an affirmative.

“Good boy,” came the expected praise. “It’s not your fault you didn’t have anyone to train you before. The important thing is that you’re ready to learn now. Do you remember the rules?”

Tony nodded again. Of course he remembered the rules. If he followed them well enough, he’d get his reward and he _very_ much wanted his reward.

“Good. Then why don’t you take the edge off for Bucky while I get everything ready?”

It was a command, not a suggestion, and one that Tony was happy to follow. He made a pleased, pleading sound in the back of his throat, wiggling eagerly in his bindings as the hands on him retreated. The broader ones, Bucky’s, didn’t go far. The thrill of anticipation ran up Tony’s spine at the sound of a button popping and a zipper being pulled down.

“Alright, precious boy, nice and easy now. I know you’re greedy and want to take it all, but I’m gonna go slow so I don’t hurt you.”

Tony stuck his tongue out flat, covering the bottom row of his teeth and part of the gag’s ring to create a red carpet entry for Bucky’s cock as it slid inside.

“So perfect,” Bucky praised. “Just the most perfect, sweetest little sub. There you go, sweetheart…”

The head of Bucky’s cock was familiar in Tony’s mouth – the musky smell of it filling his nostrils, the smooth skin gliding across his tongue. He could tell by feel alone that Bucky was only about half-hard. That was alright, Tony would fix that soon enough. Only the head of the cock rested just past the gag’s ring, Bucky sliding it back and forth past his lips, and Tony craned his neck out in search for more. Almost instantly, just like Tony knew it would, a hand found its way back into Tony’s hair. Bucky tutted his disapproval as he held Tony’s head in place, but he didn’t sound too broken up over it.

“Now, now, none of that. You’ll get what you want, sugarplum, but not until I decide you’re ready for it.”

Tony whined his displeasure with this plan and earned himself a shallow thrust of Bucky’s cock, if nothing more.

“I swear,” Bucky said with fond exasperation, “if you had your way, you’d suck my cock right down your throat and swallow all my come before we even get to the main event.” Here, Tony hummed his blissful approval. “You know that’s not how this works.”

He did, but a guy could always hope, right? Could Tony really be blamed for enjoying sucking Bucky off that much? He’d always had an oral fixation and a cock in his mouth was the perfect balance of physical pleasure and active application of skill. It didn’t help that Bucky’s cock was just the right size to make his jaw ache and leave his throat sore from the abuse.

“Insatiable,” Bucky scolded in that way of his that didn’t sound much like scolding at all.

His grip on Tony’s hair held the sub perfectly in place as he began thrusting gently, each one going a little further in until he was just barely tapping the back of Tony’s throat with every stroke. There was still a good inch left outside of his mouth and Tony _craved_ having the cock shoved all the way inside, feeling the press of it as Bucky pushed himself into and down Tony’s throat. He wanted to swallow around it, feeling his muscles squeeze tightly around an object far too large than was supposed to be there.

Bucky didn’t go any further, though, instead setting a calm, almost lazy pace. He wasn’t in any rush, wasn’t trying to get off just yet. All he wanted was to enjoy the feeling of Tony’s hot mouth wrapped around him, jaw held open by the spider gag and tongue lapping with all the skill it could manage under such restricted conditions.

“Fuck, but you’re gorgeous,” Bucky breathed, and Tony hummed with pride at the feeling of Bucky’s cock swelling to full hardness between his lips, filling his mouth all the more. “I love the sight of you like this. So beautiful, our precious boy.”

Tony wanted to squirm under the praise and focused attention but could hardly move. His own cock was as hard as if he were the one getting the blowjob and he knew pre-come was leaking from the tip. He wondered if he was making a mess on the floor as he dripped. He wondered if Bucky and Natasha would make him lick it up after they were done.

He hoped so.

“Having fun, you two?”

Natasha’s voice was full of warm affection as she greeted them and Tony whined desperately, needing to feel her, too. Tears sprang to his eyes with the raw fuel of the emotion, but then Natasha was there, finely manicured nails scratching lightly at the short hairs on the nape of his neck.

His happiness at her arrival was only somewhat tempered by the disappointment of Bucky’s cock retreating from his mouth. He felt her move to kneel beside him, though, and his mouth was quickly preoccupied with the sloppy kiss she pressed to it, slipping her tongue inside past the gag to taste the bitterness Bucky had left behind.

“Ready to get started?” she asked as she pulled away.

The question wasn’t directed at Tony, but at Bucky.

“Yeah, though our boy is going to need a little more use of his jaw for what’s to come.”

The hand in his hair drifted lower and was joined by another to work on the clasp holding the gag strapped tight around his head. It came undone in a moment and Tony had to stretch his mouth impossibly wider to drop it from its lodged position. He worked his jaw a bit once it was gone, testing the ache.

“All good?” Bucky asked. He couldn’t know Natasha had only put it in a scant few minutes before he’d arrived. It wasn’t nearly long enough to cause Tony trouble. He’d worn it longer, and been used harder while wearing it, plenty of time before.

“Yes, Sir,” he confirmed.

“Good. Then let’s get started. The thighs?”

“And his ass,” Natasha confirmed. “In case I run out of canvas.”

It always managed to boggle Tony’s mind how her strict, business-like tone could also sound warm and comforting all at once. He was grateful for it, though, especially in moments like this.

“As you wish,” Bucky agreed, and Tony heard him steal a kiss before moving behind Tony and between his legs.

Bucky stroked his hands over the display of flesh first, big, warm palms kneading at the muscles beneath Tony’s skin. He grabbed a fistful of Tony’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart, admiring the base of the plug that peeked out between them. It was a custom piece, one that Tony had crafted especially for his spouses. The plug was solid titanium, hot rod red with a gold inlaid inscription proclaiming him their property. It was a thought that would have terrified him back at the start of their marriage, but now brought him nothing but solace and safety.

Pressing his thumbs close to the base of the plug, Bucky pulled him even further apart. Tony’s cock jumped at the sensation of his skin being stretched taut.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how good that looks,” Bucky mused. “You _are_ ours, precious boy. Our precious treasure, and we’re never letting you go.”

Tony felt the scrape of Bucky’s scruff and the pressure of the plug being pushed deeper inside of him as Bucky leaned in to kiss it. His cock gave another interested jump. It knew as well as Tony did how fond Bucky was of burying his face in Tony’s ass or Natasha’s cunt and eating them out for as long as they could stand. That wasn’t what was happening today, though. Bucky pulled away a moment later, hands retreating.

Calmly, Bucky began leaving systematic slaps across Tony’s thighs. They weren’t hard, not at first, but his skin still _stung_ with every impact. He swung with the blows, unable to keep himself in place while suspended, until Natasha stepped in close to hold the ropes above him. Her body pressed warm against his side, a stark contrast to the blows Bucky was raining down upon him. The slaps came harder now, and Tony panted through the pain, even as his cock continued to twitch and leak.

He never would have thought he had a thing for pain, but Natasha and Bucky had taught him differently. He liked the pain, reveled in it, so long as it was not accompanied by fear. Tony could trust the pain that came from his Doms. They would never hurt him more than what he could take. By the time Bucky’s blows turned back into gentle caressing, Tony knew his skin was a bright red hue. He could feel the heat pouring off it and knew this was only just the beginning.

“Our blushing bride,” Bucky teased, and Tony could just imagine the cocky grin on his face as he said it. “You always light up so beautifully.”

Tony knew it wasn’t just his ass and thighs lit up with a blush anymore, either. His face burned with embarrassment. It was still so hard for him to accept their praise.

“Thank you, Sir,” he murmured quietly, and received a kiss on his cheek from Natasha for the effort.

“You’ve come such a long way from when we found you,” she mused. “Let’s take you a little further tonight.”

Then she moved away, and Bucky came to take her spot pressed against Tony’s side and holding the ropes – they wouldn’t want to risk any movement during the coming task. The feeling of Bucky’s skin against his own told Tony that he’d shed his clothes at some point and Bucky’s hard cock jutted up to brush teasingly against Tony’s tied forearms. He wished he could wrap a hand around it and focus on bringing his Dom pleasure to distract himself from what was to come.

“What shall it be, love?” Natasha asked. “Twenty?”

Tony whined pitifully, a moan of despair at such a high number, but Bucky was already giving his assent.

“They say repetition is the best way to learn.”

“Twenty it is. You know what to do, pet.”

That was all the warning Tony got before Natasha’s cane cracked across the meat of his left thigh. A shout escaped him as the pain seared through his body. _Fuck_, but there was nothing like the reed cane Natasha favored. It was wicked and painful and perfect for what his Doms wanted. More than that, though, the sheer pain sent a bolt of pleasure straight to Tony’s cock. How in the world did they expect him to last through twenty blows?

“Well?” she prompted when he didn’t speak right away.

It was _hard_, though, especially at the beginning, before he was able to let go completely. Tony knew he had to. It was what his Doms wanted.

“I- I-“ he stuttered, before managing to force the words out. “I am smart.”

Bucky had a hand in his hair again a moment later, petting him approvingly.

“You are, sugar. You’re so smart, a genius. We’ve never met anybody smarter. You could run circles around the best scientists SHIELD’s got.”

Natasha swung again, making him yelp and flinch, his cock throbbing.

“I- I am handsome.”

“Ain’t that the truth? Nat and I just can’t get over how pretty you are, pretty as a doll.”

The cane whistled through the air and lit up another welt across his skin.

“I am capable!”

“So capable. You’re designing the world’s first truly learning AI for your doctorate. Your _third_ doctorate!”

Whistle. Lash.

“I can make my own path!”

“That’s right. You can do whatever you want to do. You don’t have to take over your father’s business if you don’t want to. Nat and I will support you no matter what you choose.”

Whistle. Lash.

“I- I am likable!”

“Sweet, adorable thing like you? How could anybody resist liking you?”

Whistle. Lash.

Tony’s breath hitched and he had to struggle to catch his breath before trying to talk again. He felt dizzy, but in a way that made him want to fall further into the feeling. Relief lay on the other side. His cock was so hard he could probably use it to hammer nails.

“I am wanted.”

This earned him a kiss pressed to his temple from Bucky, one that was mirrored on the other side by Natasha a moment later even though she would have had to move back around him to do it.

“You are,” she promised. “Bucky and I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Then she was gone again and the next blow landed, this time on Tony’s right thigh. He cried out at the suddenness of it, pleasure zinging through him.

“I- I deserve kindness!”

“You do. God, sugar, you do,” Bucky murmured, still petting his hair soothingly.

Another lash. How many did this make? Seven? Fuck, how could they not even be at ten yet? How could Tony possibly make it all the way to twenty lashes? He already felt ready to burst, his balls tightening with the load they wanted to shoot forth. He wanted to come _so bad_.

“I am better than what people say about me,” he gasped out.

“So much better,” Bucky agreed.

Strike.

“I- I am strong.”

It was as much a statement as it was a plaintive attempt to remind himself of the fact. He had to be strong. There was no way he’d be able to make it through this otherwise. And he _could _be strong, his Doms supporting him the way they did.

“Strong enough to put most of the trained agents I know to shame,” Natasha spoke this time. It was an impossibly huge compliment coming from her, but it didn’t slow her down. The tenth blow landed moments later, and tears sprang to Tony’s eyes as he sobbed.

His thighs were alight with agony, welts burning against sweaty skin. The ropes keeping him suspended dug into his flesh. His cock ached with the need for release. He swallowed roughly before managing to force any words out.

“I have accomplished amazing things.”

Small, cool hands – Natasha’s hands – trailed lightly over his trembling thighs, a momentary reprieve, an opportunity to cool down.

“You’re doing so well, Tony,” she praised. “We’re halfway there.”

_We_. Because Tony didn’t have to do this alone. He never had to do anything alone ever again. The knowledge both empowered him and made him sob all the harder. They gave him a moment to settle, just stroking him and murmuring soft encouragements.

“Are you ready to continue?” Natasha asked softly, gentle in a way that so few people got to see from her. Tony would always cherish that he was one of those few.

He gave a shaky nod and tried his best not to tense up before her next blow landed. It went across his left thigh diagonally, striking each of the welts already on his skin. Tony _howled_.

The tip of the cane tapped impatiently against his skin, a ticking clock reminding him of what was expected.

“I- I-“ he gasped for breath, mind grasping at straws for what to say, struggling to think through the pain-pleasure and the fuzziness overtaking him. “I am allowed to say no to others,” he finally decided on, settling for something Rhodey had told him the other day.

“Of course you are, sweetheart,” Bucky soothed, moving the hand in his hair to stroke down his spine.

Natasha struck him again across the other thigh, also at an angle. Tony writhed as he sobbed.

“Please,” he murmured. “I- “

His brain was sinking into the hazy fog of the scene. It was such a struggle to come up with the words.

“You’re almost there,” Natasha told him. “Just a few more. You can do it.”

Which meant he could. Natasha never lied to him. Tony sucked in a few deep, gasping breaths and tried to focus.

“I am allowed to say yes to myself.”

It was something his Doms were always adamant about, that he could spoil himself just as much as he spoiled others. It didn’t make him greedy or loathsome to indulge when he wanted something.

“So good for us,” Bucky praised.

He felt Natasha moving around him, and the next blow landed against the meat of his right buttock, the tip of reed striking deep like a concentrated bolt of lightning. Tony’s cock hung heavy between his legs even as he sobbed. He’d felt ashamed at first to discover just how much pleasure he took from being treated this way, but Natasha and Bucky had taught him it was nothing to be ashamed of.

“W-what I a-am d-doing is enough.”

It was getting harder to speak now, but Tony pushed through.

Natasha struck again. He cried as his cock throbbed.

“N- n-no one c-can decide m-my w-worth but m-me,” he stumbled through. The phrases came easier now, pulled from his subconscious. It was getting them out that was the hard part.

Blow number fifteen felt like fire.

“P-please, Miss Natasha,” he begged. “I want- I want-“

He wanted to come. He wanted her to hit him again. He wanted it to be over. He never wanted it to end.

“What do you say?” was all she said in reply.

Tony wasn’t sure which was more agony, the blows or being made to speak.

“I- I ch-choose hap-ppiness.”

She hit him again.

“Please,” he begged. “Please!”

He couldn’t even be sure what he was begging for anymore, some kind of relief. His skin was on fire and his cock demanded attention. Something, anything. He was _so close_.

“Come on, sweetness,” Bucky urged. “Keep ‘em coming and I’ll give you a special treat.”

Tony whimpered.

“I- I’m helpful,” he barely managed to force out through the sobs that wracked his entire body. The plug inside him felt so small now, not pushing nearly deep enough. He barely registered it as Bucky’s hands and body shifted, his grip moving to hold Tony’s waist as he settled on the floor beneath him. Tony _definitely _noticed when Bucky’s hot, wet mouth swallowed down his cock. He cried out and Bucky chuckled as he backed off.

“Just figured I’d return the favor from earlier. But don’t think this gets you out of anything.”

Then his mouth was back on Tony’s cock and Natasha’s cane struck again, this time on Tony’s other ass cheek. She must have switched sides while he was distracted.

“I- am w-worthy of a-affection!”

Bucky sucked on his cock approvingly, and Tony tried desperately to thrust further into the sheer bliss of his mouth, though the ropes wouldn’t let him move much. In sheer opposition of sensation, Natasha struck again.

“I’m-“ his entire body hitched with a sob, tears soaked through the blindfold and staining his cheeks. “I’m enough,” he gasped out, unable to manage anything more.

“Almost there,” Natasha told him gently. “Just two more. You’re doing so well, Tony. So well. We’re so proud of you.”

The praise made him glow with pride and he almost forgot the next blow was coming until it landed, his entire body jerking from the pain of it.

“I- I-“

But he couldn’t manage anything, his mind too far gone.

“You can do it, Tony. Say it for us.”

“I- I belong,” he gasped, and Bucky sucked him deeper, pushed Tony’s cock in until his nose was pressed to Tony’s pubic hair and Tony gave a shout of ecstasy.

It was so good! Too much, too close-! Natasha’s final blow tipped him over the edge and he came down Bucky’s throat, entire body going taut as Bucky swallowed around him, taking in every last drop. As soon as he was spent, Tony sagged in his bindings, smiling blindly in the jubilation of the moment, mind filled with nothing but pleasure.

“I am loved,” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in getting their own, custom fanfic can find details [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/post/188094089974/commissions-are-officially-open)


End file.
